1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp shade and, more particularly, to a lamp shade that is foldable and detachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp shade in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10-15 comprises a lower support ring “C”, an upper support ring “A” located above the lower support ring “C”, a plurality of lower connecting members “C1” secured on the lower support ring “C”, a plurality of upper connecting members “A2” each secured on the upper support ring “A” and each formed with a slot “A3”, and a plurality of support bars “B” each having a lower end pivotally mounted on a respective one of the lower connecting members “C1” and an upper end formed with an insert “B2” inserted into the slot “A3” of a respective one of the upper connecting members “A2”. Each of the lower connecting members “C1” is formed with a clamping portion “C2” enclosed around the lower end of the respective support bar “B” and having two side walls each having a pivot hole “C3”. The lower end of each of the support bars “B” has two opposite sides each formed with a pivot stub “B1” that is compressed into and pivotally mounted in the pivot hole “C3” of the clamping portion “C2” of the respective lower connecting member “C1”.
In assembly, the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” is inserted into the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2” only when the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” exactly aligns with the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2”. However, each of the lower connecting members “C1” is secured on the lower support ring “C” so that each of the support bars “B” is limited by the respective lower connecting member “C1”, and the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” cannot be inserted into the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2” easily and conveniently, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user in assembly of the support bars “B”.
Another conventional lamp shade in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 16-21 comprises a lower support ring “C”, an upper support ring “A” located above the lower support ring “C”, a plurality of lower connecting members “C1” secured on the lower support ring “C”, a plurality of upper connecting members “A2” each secured on the upper support ring “A” and each formed with a locking boss “A4”, and a plurality of support bars “B” each having a lower end pivotally mounted on a respective one of the lower connecting members “C1” and an upper end formed with a locking groove “B3” snapped onto the locking boss “A4” of a respective one of the upper connecting members “A2”. Each of the lower connecting members “C1” is formed with a clamping portion “C2” enclosed around the lower end of the respective support bar “B” and having two side walls each having a pivot hole “C3”. The lower end of each of the support bars “B” has two opposite sides each formed with a pivot stub “B1” that is compressed into and pivotally mounted in the pivot hole “C3” of the clamping portion “C2” of the respective lower connecting member “C1”.
In assembly, the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” is inserted into the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2” only when the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” exactly aligns with the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2”. However, each of the lower connecting members “C1” is secured on the lower support ring “C” so that each of the support bars “B” is limited by the respective lower connecting member “C1”, and the insert “B2” of each of the support bars “B” cannot be inserted into the slot “A3” of the respective upper connecting member “A2” easily and conveniently, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user in assembly of the support bars “B”.